A pact with the devil
by Marinrinlin2
Summary: Re-upload and new chapters because I can't log into my old account. When deceased Maude Flanders enters a pact with the devil to return to the world of the living will she be able to win Ned's heart or will he stay with Edna? Romance/drama/supernatural
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER:

I'm unable to log in into my old account 'Marinlinrin' so I will continue the story here.

I made a few changes to the first two chapters and will try to upload new content regularly.

This story takes place before Edna's death.

Flanders family is my favorite so I will upload quite a few stories about them in the future. I'm not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes, I hope you don't mind!

A heart full of envy:

Maude was sitting on a cloud. Her pale skin reflected the sun and the feathers of her wings moved slightly in the wind.

Looking down at Springfield a gentle sigh escaped her lips and she brushed a streak of beautiful salmon hair out of her face.

Down there her husband was having his way with his new girlfriend Edna. Down there where she had her life taken away way too soon.

Maude stood up and buried her face into her hands. She felt as if her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and could not believe that, even though the church promises eternal paradise, pain could be felt in heaven.

Maude was devastated when only a few months after her death Ned started dating again. Neither could she believe that he dated Sarah Sloan and had premarital sex with her. And now he was dating Edna! She could understand that Ned was probably feeling lonely and that he wanted a step mother for Rod and Todd but she was not happy with his choice at all.

The worst thing however was that he seemed to be slowly forgetting her?

She looked down again, this time at the Springfield cemetery. Even though it was her birthday today there was no one mourning at her grave. The flowers at the ground already started withering away as no one had come to water them in some time.

Edna had convinced Ned to send Rod and Todd to boarding school so they weren't coming either.

Maude was full of envy. She was too young, getting your life taken away young was horrible. She would have killed to hug her sons just one more time. She would have killed to tell Ned that she wanted to be the only women he ever loved. He was her only man during her life and she was so angry that she had to leave. There was no reason behind her death, it was meaningless, useless, it didn't change anything. Homer, the man who was responsible for her death, was living happily without any guilt. Without apologizing to her husband, just being the same jerk he always was. Her death was without reason and Maude just couldn't hold back any longer.

She was raging with anger as she clapped her hands and teleported herself to the entry to the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

The entry to the underworld looked dark and the smell of sulfur scented the air.

Maude brushed some ash, that was raining down from above, off her wings and took small steps forward.

"Oh, what a pretty little thing do we have here?" said a deep male voice while pulling Maude closer to him.

"What brought you into my realm little angel? I don't get such beautiful visitors here very often."

Maude looked up, right into the eyes of the devil. A tall figure with a serpents tounge and goats legs. His red skin was covered in scars and his eyes were a glowing green.

"Well, I...I..." She stuttered but was cut off by the man.

"Shh...you don't need to tell me. I already know that you came to me for a favor regarding your death, am I right?" The devil said with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know?" Maude asked.

"Oh please, I know everything going on inside your little envy ridden soul. But don't worry, I think I might be able to help you."

"I would like to..."

"Oh why do women always have to be so noisy?! You want your life back, I know, I know. I already made up the perfect plan, you will be alive again in no time. However..."

"What?"

"However, you have to give me something in exchange. I don't grant favors like that for free." he smirked devilish.

"I... I think I don't have anything to offer..."

"Oh sure you have. You have the most precious off all things right here!" the devil said while placing his index finger onto Maudes chest.

"My heart?" She asked.

"Oh honey, I mean your soul. I could use a soul as beautiful and pure as yours for my collection. You know, Angels nowadays are all the same, good hearted grannies. But you, you are truly special my precious."

"And...and what exactly do you offer me...?"

The devil smirked as he slung his big hand around Maudes tiny waist and pulled her closer to him.

"First of all I can offer you to be alive again, isn't that something? Something this old man up there could never offer you! I can make you prettier than you could ever imagine... " he stopped for a moment.

"But sadly my rules say that I must give you a chance to keep your soul. If you get your man to confess his eternal love to you until the full moon three night from today you can keep your soul and may live happily. If not you have to return to the underworld where you will feel endless suffering...

"That's all it takes?"

"There is one more thing... I can't give you your old life back, since you are dead. I can only offer you a new life as a different person and you're forbidden to mention your past life until your man confesses his love! It's not as easy as you think, I might trick you!"

"I'll do it!" Maude exclaimed.

"What? You're the first one in decades to agree. You truly must be in love, how pathetic! It's disgusting what humans do for their loved ones."

He put his hand under Maudes chin and looked at her closely.

"Do you call it a deal?" He grinned.

"Deal!"

"Alright then" he said as he pushed Maude down a hole that opened up under her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!" Maude moaned as she hit the ground.

The air around her was cool and the wind was blowing through her hair gently. She took deep breaths as she looked around and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she saw the sunset in the distance.

She was carrying a black purse in her hand and intrigued of what could be inside she opened it. It contained a small wallet with a little money, an ID card, drivers license, birth certificate and a key with an address attached to it. There was also a separate pouch with make up inside the purse.

Maude looked at the ID card which said that her name was Holly Summers and her birthday was the 20th of September 1990.

 _That makes me only 20 years old. My address seems to be at the other side of town if I'm not mistaken..._

She walked towards the nearest building and looked at her reflection on a big window. Her hair was going down to her butt and was still red in color. The next thing she noticed was that she was awfully skinny and looked very, very pale. Her eyes where big and dark with long black eyelashes.

She was wearing a navy colored dress that went down to her knees and black heels.

 _I...I look...different..._

Maude passed by Springfield Park and looked at the big clock that was at the entry. The Leftorium was going to close in about an hour so she started her way to Springfield Mall and when she arrived there it had already gotten really dark outside. She entered the mall and a few minutes later stood in front of the Leftorium. Maude peaked inside and saw Ned standing behind the register in his green sweater. Her heart started pounding inside her chest and she alternately got hot and cold.

 _Time to go in..._

Maude took a step forward.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Ned Flanders asked from behind the register. His voice was as friendly and soft as she remembered it.

"I...uhm...I..." she stuttered in reply.

"Just have a look then. No need to buy anything." He chuckled with a sweet smile on his face.

Maude stopped as she suddenly started to feel horribly nauseous. Her hands had gotten sweaty and she dropped her purse on the floor.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

Maude realized her legs getting wobbly and suddenly her body lost all tension. The last thing she could feel was getting caught by a pair of strong arms before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh diddly..." Ned sighed the moment after he stopped her from hitting the floor "Can you hear me, ma'am?"

He went a little further into the store with Maude and laid her down with her head onto his lap.

Ned placed his fingers on her neck and checked for a pulse.

"Steady..." he sighed in relief as he took a magazine out of the shelf next to him and waved fresh air at her face. He squeezed her right hand with his and smiled his softest smile.

Maude slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ned with a dazed look.

"Hello there" he said "and welcome back."

A small giggle escaped his lips.

"You had me scared there for a moment... in 10 years of running this store this is a first!"

"Thank...you..." Maude mumbled weakly.

"Can you sit up? I'd like to get you something to drink..."

"Yeah...I think I can..."

Maude sat up with Ned's help.

"Great! I'll be right back!"

Ned came back a few seconds later with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

He also brought a few cookies with him and offered them to Maude.

"You should eat something sugary! Do you want me to call an ambulance? I...I don't want to sound rude but you look very pale..." Ned placed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy..." Maude started trembling at his touch. There was this nausea again.

"Dizzy? You should rest a little! I'll get you a blanket from the back, just wait here..."

Ned ran into the back of the store where he had his small office and got a blanket out of a drawer and went back to the front.

 _What is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling so dizzy and tired..._

"Here!" He smiled as he wrapped the blanket around Maudes shoulders "Do you want to lie down a little?"

"Thank you so much!" Maude muttered as she sipped on the orange juice "I'm already feeling a lot better."

"I should lock down the store early today..." Ned said as he went to pick up the black purse Maude had dropped.

He handed the purse to the redhead before starting to lock the door.

"My name is Ned Flanders but please call me Ned."

"I'm Holly. Thank you very much for helping me... I'm so, so sorry for causing trouble..."

"No, no your not causing trouble! At this time there are usually no customers anyway! Are you really alright?"

"I think so..." Maude giggled.

"I...I'm sorry for staring but you remind me of someone..." Ned blushed.

"I hope that is meant to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is! She was very, very pretty...my wife... ah, I can't even speak normally." He stuttered as he blushed even more "You look like her a lot...I think it's the hair..."

"Oh she was a red head?" Maude smiled.

"Exactly the same shade! I...I'm sorry i must sound like a creep.."

"Actually I feel very flattered..." Maude smiled "I feel very sorry for your loss..."

"It's been a few years but...I appreciate your condolences..." Ned smiled a sad smile

"I would like to give you a ride home if you don't mind. I'm a little worried...about you...you know..."

"Thank you, I would be very happy..."

Maude smiled gently as Ned pulled her to her feet.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand? Just in case you uhm...pass out again..." he mumbled under his breath.

"I...I don't mind..." she blushed as Ned squeezed her hand tightly.


End file.
